Such a manometer is described for example in document FR2868160A1.
Because they are reused many times, fluid bottles are successively faced with many cases of use with users who have different needs.
The information displayed or transmitted by the individual manometers measuring the pressure in the bottles are not adapted to the usage situations.
To solve this problem, such electronic manometers require many human interventions (actuation of buttons, sensors or other actuators). Because of this, such manometers have to provide means of actuation, interrogation or configuration which increase the structure and hence the cost of such devices. Moreover, the interventions on such electronic manometers may be the cause of operating errors and increase the electricity consumption of the manometer.
One object of the present invention is to alleviate some or all of the drawbacks of the prior art listed above.